The present invention lies in the field of systems for the galvanic deposition of aluminum from aprotic organoaluminum electrolytes (which are free), water and oxygen onto work pieces being aluminized.
A device suitable for such deposition has become known through the German Patent 25 37 285. In such device, the galvanizing drum must be withdrawn from the galvanizing tank for loading and unloading purposes which is not only extremely complicated and time consuming, but also necessitates appropriately sized insertion and removal openings for the galvanizing drum. As is known, air must be excluded from the organoaluminum electrolyte which is produced under oxygen-free and water-free conditions as any contact with air will, as a result of a reaction with oxygen and atmospheric moisture, lead to a substantial reduction in the conductivity and thus in the life duration. For this reason, galvanization with electrolytes of this kind must be carried out with air excluded. In the known device, such exclusion can only be achieved by pumping the electrolyte back into its feed container under a shield or inert gas atmosphere following galvanization. Before the electrolyte is reintroduced into the galvanizing tank following the reloading of the galvanizing drum, the galvanizing tank must be flooded with inert liquid and then brought into an inert gas atmosphere. This is complicated and time consuming.